Existing traction tables typically enable treatment in a lying supine or prone position on a flat table surface and fail to provide the comfort that might be found in a conventional recliner or executive chair. Such existing traction tables including the DRS System (K981822), the Tru-Trac Traction Table (K8893448), the Vax-D Therapeutic Table (K951622), the Saunders 3-D activetrac (K001712), and the Jilco Traction Flexion Chair (K001361) fail to include a table that reclines having a seat back portion fixed to frame and a seat-bottom and further provides relative motion and pivoting in multiple planes. In other words, existing tables generally fail to provide many degrees of freedom in terms of relative motion for initial positioning and for flexibility in providing customized treatment. In many instances, existing flat traction tables require the use of an “under the calf” leg stool to support certain positions or treatments. Furthermore, existing traction tables can sometimes use straps in awkward and/or uncomfortable positions for patients.
Additionally, many existing traction tables also fail to provide an option for cervical-neck traction. Even where such options are available in a traction table, they usually fail once again to provide many degrees of freedom to provide comfort in initial positioning and flexibility in providing customized treatment.